Veterinarian scientists greatly strengthen the translational bridge between basic science and clinical medicine. Their dual training endows them with unique expertise that enhances the rigor and reproducibility of research with animal models and improves animal welfare. To succeed in a research career, veterinarians must build on the foundation in comparative medicine gained through their veterinary education by engaging in PhD programs or postdoctoral fellowships that provide rigorous training in biomedical research. This is a path that ideally begins while still a veterinary student, with the student participating in mentored research projects and networking with veterinarian-researcher role models. This proposal seeks to expand existing summer training program opportunities for veterinary students in biomedical research at the Johns Hopkins University (JHU) School of Medicine as a means to recruit more veterinarians to research careers. The proposed T35 Scholars Program will ignite a passion for biomedical research in participating students thorough immersion in a mentored summer research project at our top tier academic medical center. The Department of Molecular and Comparative Pathobiology (DMCP), a basic sciences department in the JHU School of Medicine that serves as the academic home for DVM faculty at JHU, will provide a supportive home base replete with veterinarian- scientist role models from postdoctoral fellows in our T32-funded training program to tenured professors with R01-funded independent research labs. DMCP will additionally host a program of career development activities educating the veterinary students about the careers available to veterinarians in research. We request funding for the proposed 12 week program for 4 summer veterinary student trainee slots / year for the first two years, to expand to 6 slots / year for the final three years. The proposed T35 Scholars Program will complement and integrate into our existing summer programs that have >90% success in preparing veterinary students for research-intensive careers. Through the establishment of a T35 Scholar Program at JHU DMCP, we hope to offer an outstanding opportunity for veterinary students to learn about and prepare themselves to be future veterinarian-scientists as well as leaders in biomedical research.